Scarecrow? What Scarecrow?
by MindsandMirrors
Summary: Oh, that Scarecrow.


The two Militia soldiers looked as their boss's corpse was dragged away in apathy while one pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered it to the other.

"We are so fired." One said, turning their back to the empty Scarecrow pole that they could've sworn was occupied not three minutes ago.  
"Yep." Said the other as he took the offered item and pulled out a Zippo lighter, lighting his and his partner's nicotine stick. The other turned around to blow smoke away from his partner to see something strange.  
"Hey."  
"Yeah?"  
"You remember how our boss was shot in the head in front of this empty scarecrow pole?" He asked pulling the other man a few feet away.  
"The thing that happened five minutes ago? Yeah." The other leaned in and whispered, turning his back to the scarecrow pole.  
"Well... why is there a scarecrow there now?" They both turned to it to see that it was now empty.  
"Son of a bitch, stop fucking around with me!" He shouted, pushing the other man.  
"I swear, there was a scarecrow right there."  
"Yeah, yeah, you need to lay off the video-games man, you're seeing shit."

'_Maybe I am..._' He thought, rubbing his eyes and taking a deep drag of the cigarette still in his hand. Exhaling the smoke from his lungs he just put it off to sleep deprivation. They _had _been running them ragged recently...

* * *

The soldier started walking throughout the complex when he heard a quiet creak of wood behind and to his left. He whipped around, shotgun raised, to see a scarecrow. He didn't _think_ it was there when he passed it, but it could've been. He began to shift when he saw a glimpse of bright blue. His weapon flew up to point at the scarecrow's head.

"Alright, get down and come with me, you creepy-murdering-motherfucker." He told the scarecrow, who didn't react. He began to edge towards the the murderer when he heard laughter from behind him. Stupidly turning his back on the creature who could kill him within seconds, he looked at two patrolling militia members who saw him and began laughing even harder as they rounded the corner.

"What's wrong man, a stray bird threaten you or something?"  
"What?" The jumpy guard looked back at the wooden post to see that, true to their words, there was nothing but a bird standing on it. "The fuck?! I swear there was a scarecrow-murderer there not five seconds ago!"  
"A scarecrow-murderer?" Asked the second guard. "You been smoking something man? Too many sleepless nights in front of the TV watching horror movies methinks."  
"No! I saw that same motherfucker back where our boss was killed! He was standing right behind me!"  
"Whatever man, you're seeing shit." The soldier with a shotgun looked down at his gear and pulled the package of weed he'd been asked to carry for the day for one of his friends from a pocket, before tucking it back in and walking over to the sludge pit, breathing through his mouth. He then promptly tossed the thing in the pit of offal, toxic sludge, bodies, drugs, failed experiments, etc. and watched as it sunk below the brown surface. He then dusted his hands off and went on with his day.

* * *

He was relaxing, leaning his left shoulder against a wall while he talked with another guard on break.

"Hey, you ever wonder why we're here?" Asked the second guard.  
"What? You mean, like, _here _specifically?"  
"Well, no, in general."  
"What d'you mean?"  
"I mean, like, why are we here, on earth."  
"You're getting a little too deep there, man." He turned to his fellow grunt and saw that he wasn't there. "What. The fuck?" He turned in a circle rapidly, shotgun at the ready.

He had to turn around a few times until he noticed The ScareCrow(TM) standing on a post, arms up and completely still, right next to a wooden crate with some styrofoam packing peanuts floating slowly to the ground.

"Oh, fuck that." He then turned around and walked to the main building, throwing his gear on the table and going to leave, only to come face to face with The ScareCrow(TM) and a machete to his throat.

He felt something warm dribbling down his leg.

Next thing he knew he was facing his gear again with a powerful arm wrapped around his throat and his vision was going black.

* * *

When he woke up, he was stuffed in a closet wearing only his underwear with another dude, also in his underwear.

What was even worse was that he felt something hard pressed against he leg...

He was never going to hear the end of it from the other guys...

Well, at least he had someone to punch after this...

Today was horrible.

* * *

_So, this was just a little thing I wrote last night at 1:30 AM. I just discovered it and finished editing it, so I hope you all enjoy, and I plan on getting everything back on track soon. Sorry it took so long, but spending two weeks in hotels + dealing with a brother that's high AF after surgery takes a lot out of people, not to mention the case of writer's block. But, I've got a bit of inspiration now, so don't expect to go dry for long when it comes to stories from me. See y'all later!_

_~MindsandMirrors_


End file.
